Cutter mechanisms, known from the forage loading wagon sector, have been requested for some time now in increasing amounts also for round baling presses. Herein, there result among other things, advantages such as an increase in density of the round bale and an easier unraveling or dispersing in the course of utilization, in particular, with silage as a pressed commodity. Up to the present time, cutting mechanisms, in the form of conveyor rotors which coact with knives, were largely used in actual practice in fixed chamber presses with rollers as pressing elements and are there disposed in the feed channel between the pickup device and the commodity entrance aperture. (See Prospectus RP 200 of the applicants identification number BP 329/993/12/28 pl).
The so-called roller presses have few problems as far as winding or rolling of silage commodities around the pressing roller is concerned, and also, due to the multiple possibilities of introducing tie-up means through the gap between two rollers. However, considerable difficulties arise in the wipe-off or stripping of the cut-up material from the conveyor rotor. This is a specific round baling press problem. On the one hand, the direction of rotation for the round bale at the commodity feed aperture is always acting from the top in all round balers which operate in actual practice. On the other hand, the conveyor rotor has a velocity vector directed towards the top in the region of the commodity feed aperture so that the conveyor rotor works counter to the bale rotation. Material blockage results in the region of the wipe-off device and the "overhead entrainment" of material by the conveyor rotor. In addition, this problem is complicated in round balers, with endlessly revolving conveyor belts or bar conveyor chains, where the tie-up means can be introduced only through the commodity feed aperture during the period of commodity supply into the pressing space.
A round baler with a cutting mechanism located upstream of the commodity inlet aperture is known from the DE-OS 27 40 339, wherein the conveyor members of an elevator and a bale rotating in the pressing space revolve in the same direction of rotation. It is disadvantageous in this proposal, which has not become known in actual practice, that there is a relatively long distance between effective conveyor prongs of the cutting mechanism and the bale. A top cover plate is meant to bridge over this distance. However, this causes material back-up and brakes the bale, which, as is well known, swells in a commodity inlet aperture. In addition to the above, this proposal is expensive, cumbersome and requires a greater constructional length of the round baler.